


［马东］清醒梦

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 旧文补档找弟弟的病人马×眼镜盐味医生灿    from yearbook2018lofter 2018.6.28
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	［马东］清醒梦

【MarkChan】清醒梦  
@AmelCROSS  
20180624

因为最近yearbook2被刷上来了，看着眼镜盐灿搞出了这个

“你知道清醒梦吗？”胸前名牌写着李楷灿的医生抬起头来，看着枯坐在办公桌对面的病人，鼻梁上的眼镜白色光芒一闪而过。

“清醒梦？是什么？”李马克顶着一头金黄乱发，对着主治医生嘴里机械嚼着不熟悉的单词。

“你先看一下这个吧，如果有难度的话，我们进行普通的催眠也可以。”李楷灿拿出一张A4文件纸，交到李马克手里。李马克也推了下眼镜，打起精神阅读。

清醒梦。在清醒梦的状态下，做梦者可以在梦中拥有清醒时候的思考和记忆能力。清醒梦测试blahblahblah……

“但是我们要做的不是真正的清醒梦，是为了更直观地探究你的病因，如果你的身体长期不适，难以承受这样的实验性治疗，我们可以换保守一点的方式。”李楷灿在李马克的病例簿上，对着「睡眠不足3小时、多噩梦、食欲减退、注意力难以集中」几行字反复划着线。

李马克仍然在阅读文字，于是李楷灿又补充道：“虽然现在的科技已经足够支持我们提取梦境，但是现代意义上的清醒梦和上个世纪的玄学传说不是同一个概念了。我需要提醒你的是，目前阶段清醒梦仍然是一项实验性治疗方式，我不敢保证对你有确切的疗效。你的治疗过程也是可以被进行备份的，用作以后的实验研究样本。当然，一切按照你的意愿。”

“我都可以，按医生你说的做就行。”

“那么，现在就进入治疗吗？”李楷灿医生抬头注视着他的病人。

“嗯，越快越好，我现在，连车都开不好了。”李马克揉揉头发，因为连续失眠，皮肤的状态下降很多，连头发这样身体细枝末节的部分也变得枯燥，随时都会因静电飘起，李马克把头发按下去的小动作似乎也快变成了习惯。

这么严重……李楷燦医生低声自言自语，右手的钢笔又在病例簿上记下备注。“稍等，我现在把实验协议和诊疗室准备一下，请你暂时稍微休息一会儿。”李楷灿按下打印机按钮，又说道，“对了，今天确定没有服用过药品或者功能饮料吧？”

“没有，上次预约的时候已经叮嘱我了，从昨天就没在喝咖啡什么的了。”李馬克向后靠在座椅靠背上，一直勉强绷直的脊柱放松了许多。

李马克来接受治疗，是因为常常被解不开的梦境所困。在他出国前往加拿大的时间，一直思念着他年少时的恋人李东赫。等他回到家乡四处寻访，却没能找到李东赫。这种根深蒂固的执念潜入他的睡梦中，他常常梦到在家乡的荒原上寻找李东赫，但永远也找不到他，最后荒原也变成枯井，永久地黑暗吞噬了他。诸如此类还有很多。梦到被粗大又毫无尽头的绳索缠绕住身体动弹不得，梦到被摞得比他人还要高许多的集装箱雪崩击打得遍体鳞伤，这些机关都握在李东赫的手里。又梦到旋转的楼层有无数个房间无数道门，似乎看到李东赫的身影跑上跑下，到处躲藏，可他打开所有房间的门也没有李东赫在里面。他还梦到自己收到了李东赫寄来的信，等一拆开，只听扑啦啦的声响，信就变成鸽子飞走了，翅膀拍打出无数白色羽毛淹没了他，他在羽毛中游泳，却呛得他嘴里都是羽毛。在梦里无数次他遇到李东赫，但就是无法接近。这无数个梦里他挣扎着醒来，他的梦魇也自此以后就一直缠绕着，扰乱他的日常生活令他疲惫不堪。李马克以前也看过医生，但治疗始终不见什么效果。最后他狠下心来花上一大笔钱，来尝试一下这个虽然还在测试中但已经算是先进的实验性治疗。这次如果再失败，他真的连自杀的念头都有了。

“我会梦到恐怖的东西吗？”李马克接过李楷灿打印好的实验协议，签上名，又开口问。

“这个我不能向你保证。不过我们可以尽量控制这个梦不要进行得太糟糕。”李楷灿把签完字的实验协议收进档案袋，示意李马克与他一起进入实验诊疗室。

李楷灿帮助李马克穿戴好检测设备，按好摁扣，头部的上百个电子元件开始发光工作。又抽出一根引线，皮下探测器的圆片贴在李马克手臂内测，针尖刺进李马克的皮肤，李马克也没有对轻微的疼痛表现出敏感。李楷灿摘下李马克的厚眼镜放在收纳篮里，拿出模拟视仪为他戴在眼前，轻轻扶着李马克的后颈引导他躺在其实是实验台的床上。李马克碰到枕头的时候说，“我平时睡觉不枕枕头的。”李楷灿听了，抽掉枕头垫在自己椅子的腰后。

李楷灿按下机器按钮，实验台缓缓移动，将李马克乖乖躺着的身体送入检测器内部。李楷灿看着李马克露出的穿着白袜子的脚，突然嘴角勾动笑了一下。

“准备好了吗？现在要开始了。”李楷灿把目光移到显示屏上，开启程序。

“准备好了。”

“现在你应该能看到九个画面，选择一个你最想去的地方吧。”

“嗯……6号吧。”

6号，一片农田，远山青翠，天空湛蓝，是看起来令人心情很好的场景。李楷灿打开声波播放器，同时检测着李马克的呼吸与肌肉活动。大约一分钟以后，眼球运动指数变成一个稳定值，李楷灿确认李马克进入睡眠状态，李楷灿升高画面亮度，“现在你可以在场景中活动了。”

李马克立即向田野深处奔跑，跑动带出的风吹乱他的头发，他一边跑动一边变得年轻，变成十来岁的小孩子。

然后他来到一幢房子门前，喜悦地喘着气，肩膀也跟着起伏着。木头拉门开了，李东赫带着一脸明媚的笑容从里面钻出来，在木质门廊上轻巧地躺倒，眼睛直盯着李马克，眼中波纹晃动。李马克望着他，内心也跟着波动，到要哭了的程度。

这是第一次，李东赫在他梦里这样直接地出现在他面前。

「你回来啦，我等了你好久。」

「你回来啦，我找了你好久。」

两个声音一同响起。

李马克上前去，坐在门廊上，抱起他的头放在自己的腿上，还去摸李东赫的脸颊。终于见到他了，也终于触碰到他了。李东赫乖巧地闭上眼：「哥哥。」

「嗯？」

「带我去吧。」

「好。」

李东赫起身，向着无边麦田一跃而入。草绿色夹杂着金黄色，没过多久就掩盖了男孩的身影。李马克也跟着追出去，无论他怎么拨开这些密集的植物，他只听到李东赫活泼的笑声，却不见他的身影。

——「带我去吧。」

又把他丢了。

躺在实验台的李马克忽然长长呼出一口气，李楷灿发觉他醒了，连忙叫他暂时不要动，他迅速将这次梦境保存。

“这是未经指导自主退出的梦，你先躺着休息一下吧。”李楷灿按下按钮，李马克从机器内部退出来。李楷灿从机器顶部取出一个玻片，这上面存放着李马克刚刚的梦境。

李马克梦的切片，轻薄一层。

李楷灿把切片放进反应池，切片慢慢浮现图案，粉红色的，纹路像棉花糖。李楷灿又到李马克身前帮他摘下实验仪器。

“找得到他吗？”

“你想回放这个梦吗？”李楷灿夹起反应完毕的玻片问他。

李马克只是盯着李楷灿看，并没有回答。李楷灿只好自行将玻片放到投影仪里。投影屏幕中将刚刚的梦和李马克身体的各项指数同屏重放。“指数显示在这个人出现的时候你的情绪反应达到最高值，然后持续在较高数值上稳定移动。这个数值的第二次的高峰是他从这里跑开的时候，但是你的反应虽然数值很高，但你的反应显示是不安的，可能是以前的梦境经验让你产生排斥……”

“所以，这次治疗没有结果是吗？”

“这次是这样的，只是一次监测，还没有实质性的治疗。后续会再为你安排一些治疗的。”李楷灿低头又在病例簿上记下数据，推了一下略有下滑的眼镜。

……沉默。

“李医生你下班后有空吗？”

“什么事？”

“可以约你的私人时间吗？”李马克补充着问题。

李楷灿望了自己的病人一会儿，才开口道：“如果你有‘那种想法’的话，那么在这里‘补充治疗’也是可以的。”

轮到李马克咋舌：“你对病人都有这种‘补充治疗’服务吗？”

“关注一下你自己吧。你的大脑数据比你想象得要诚实。”李楷灿冷冷笑了一下，“想做的话就做。至少我认为对你的病情有作用，才会称为‘补充治疗’。”

李马克扁扁嘴。“我的身体状况大概不会像健康状态那样好……”

李楷灿叹了一口气，把治疗室的单向幕玻璃关掉成封闭状态。走到办公桌前拉开最下面的抽屉，取出一支针剂。“这是我的私人药品，请把这件事作为你和我之间的秘密。”说着，掰掉针剂的玻璃颈，用注射器吸满，就注入李马克的手臂内。

李楷灿帮助李马克按揉太阳穴，和后腰靠下的一节脊梁骨。随着他用手劲推着的过程中，李马克呼出一口浊气，渐渐觉得身上恢复精力了。

“你这个不会有副作用吧？是什么催情剂吗？”

“别开玩笑了，这是我加班的时候用来补充体力的，给你用催情剂，你想得太美了。”李楷灿的笑容深不见底，“不过，我也真心希望那种功能也会有效果。”

“可别搞出太大声音来……”

“出声的不应该是你吗？”李楷灿听后冷哼了一声。不过他也没管那么多，立即就和李马克接起吻来。

李马克显得有些急切，他揽着李楷灿的脖子，李楷灿不得不靠紧他，一条腿搭在实验台上，另一条腿立在地上。没多久李楷灿就推开正在接吻的人，舔了下嘴唇，从衣服领子开始，一颗一颗解开扣子，医师的白大褂从他身上滑下，落在地上。

李马克看得呆了，却也没忘了解开裤子。李楷灿要为他口交之前李马克又说：“你能再穿着那个吗？”

李楷灿觉得好笑，又披上躺在地上的白大褂，领口大肆敞开。他再跪下的时候，李马克透过薄透的这件白大褂，轻易就能看到里面巧克力色馋人的皮肤，和规律运动锻炼出的结实胸肌略微的起伏。

不愧是对人类身体非常了解的医生，李楷灿三两下就找得到李马克最来感觉的技巧。李楷灿前面那句话真不是大话，李马克被服务得也想叫出声。李楷灿手上再活动几次，李马克就射在了李楷灿口中。

李楷灿把嘴里的黏稠的液体吐出来看了一眼，浓度略高，看来因为身体的原因也积攒了一段日子了。

“还……还做吗？”李马克看着转身拿出安全套的李楷灿，迟疑地问。

“你爽过了，我不要爽吗？”李楷灿真想叫李马克好好看看他自己的下身，明明硬着还想要，嘴上推辞给谁看呢。李楷灿给李马克的茎柱套上套子，在头部滴上一滴透明液体抹开。“放心吧，受得了的。你身体需要这个。医生的医嘱，做病人的得乖乖听啊。”李楷灿岔开腿，扶住李马克的性器向下坐。没入的快感让两个人都发出了一声沉闷的喘息。李楷灿甩了一下还穿在身上的白大褂的下摆，动地更加游刃有余了。李马克看着他因为上下运动中来回紧缩的大腿肌肉，一时差点停掉呼吸。

“调节下呼吸吧，忍住声音不需要连呼吸也一同忍着。”李楷灿环着李马克的脖颈，手指抚着他的胸肌，帮助他一点一点找回呼吸的节奏。“等下给你主动吧。”

李马克就这样任他玩弄，消耗的精力也一点一点被唤醒。李楷灿身上熟悉又陌生的感觉令他沉迷其中。穿着白大褂冷美人跨坐在他身上，好像完全沉迷于他的性器。高昂着头颅，嘴唇也被欲望支配得不由自主张开，哈出一口口热气。李马克看得清他刚刚为自己服务过的柔软舌头，和小巧可爱的牙齿。白大褂已经因为不断运动而滑下一边肩膀，将将挂在手肘处，却又不能再向下掉落了，挂在上面与这具身体一起摆动着。这肯定不是做梦了，他好像以前我有过的那种感觉。很清醒，很清醒地在与精神科医生李楷灿做爱。我不能弄混这种感觉。他是正在与我做爱的精神科医生李楷灿。我真是疯了为什么把这种事当作治疗。但是身体还是忍不住跟着他走。渐渐地李马克觉得时候差不多了，就托起李楷灿臀部，示意他起来趴在实验台。他把长长的白大褂撩到李楷灿身体一侧，从后面进入。

一进来李楷灿心里想，前面话说太满了，还叫李马克不要发出声音，这话现在真应该送给自己。没想到李马克换了这个姿势进得更深，胀大的性器顶得他七荤八素，想克制住不发出声音真不是什么容易的事儿。周围还有其他的科室正在工作，李楷灿努力忍住呻吟的声音，还是克制不了低低的喘气。治疗室里气氛热烈，回荡着只有两个人听得到的喘息声相互交缠，时不时飘出几声从嗓子眼儿里溜出来的难耐呻吟。李楷灿甚至自觉咬住自己的手腕，呵气的声音变成嗓子里的呜咽。

“我快到了！带我去吧、哥哥啊……”

！！！！

哥哥吗？李马克一个失守，与李楷灿一同射了出来。

李楷灿还在喘着，李马克就一把将他翻过来，直盯着他的脸扫视。

不是。

那为什么？治疗吗？

“这个补充治疗起作用的话，你会记到我的治疗日志里吗？”李马克问。

“我不想活了吗？”李楷灿笑笑，未褪的情欲让他变得柔软好看了，双眼沾了丝丝媚气。“不过我可以再给你开一条专门针对你的诊断。要多来找我治疗哦，请谨遵医嘱。”

李马克又看看李楷灿胸前写着名字的工作证。「我可真的不是在做梦啊。」

“真的不是你吗？”

end.


End file.
